


Quarentine Surprise

by Vale_lancesharpe (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vale_lancesharpe
Summary: What happens when Elle Laurel Lance is taking classes online with Miss Sharpe and suddenly she sees her mom in the background wearing Miss Sharpe clothes and calling her babe, the same Sara who was supposed to be with Grandpa so what the hell is going on?
Kudos: 1





	Quarentine Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts are in Italics  
> Hope you like it, comments, kudos, and bookmarks are really appreciate

Sara Lance went through a lot of things when she was 18 she got pregnant 


End file.
